My Gift
by BellaTonks
Summary: The wedding day arrives. Jacob has something special planned for Bella. Everything before and after the wedding. Song Fic, Just trying something out. Rated T just in case. I own nothing. R&R please. Thanks. BxE I promise.
1. The Mayham Begins

**JPOV **

I had run as far away as I could, I had been running for days now to block out all the voices in my head. I needed to think, I needed to concentrate. I had no predestined destination. I wasn't running to anywhere, but "from" something. I was running from Bella you may think as my brothers thought, far from it though. I would never run from her, _**I**_ would never leave _**her**_.

I was running from myself. Trying to leave Jacob Black behind and embracing my new unforeseen destiny one that didn't include Bella, my Bella. My Bella would be gone very soon, she would cease to exist. Without Bella Swan there is no Jacob Black (he too needs to disappear). But before I destroy him I must first say goodbye to his love as she had done. I would end this right, for Bella and Jacob. I must pay my respects and give them a proper send off.

I was heading back now; I could slowly hear the voices in my head become clearer. I was also certain that my family could hear me as well and know what I was planning to do. They would try to talk my out of it no doubt, but I didn't care. I needed to kill Jacob Black and they would help me do it whether they wanted to or not.

**BPOV**

The day of my wedding had arrived. I have dreaded this day for as long as I can remember. I never thought this day would come, well more like so soon. I wasn't that kind of girl. I honestly believed that I was the only girl in existence without the so-called 'Cinderella Complex'. But that changed the day I met Edward, my life changed forever that day.

Alice had arrived extremely early to my house. She barged into my room while I was still sleeping, with Edward lying beside me. "Edward!" she shouted in a whispered voice trying to keep quiet since my parents still did not know that Edward stayed with me every night. "What are you doing here?" she demanded "You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I asked him to stay Alice." I said her rubbing my eyelids, relieved that it was only her. I thought it was Renee who had walked in. "And you know I don't believe any silly wedding superstitions." I added as I began to stretch and yawn loudly. "Besides, what are you doing here so early? Who let you in?" I asked her.

"Charlie let me in._He's_ already up. We have a lot to do today before the wedding," she said impatiently.

Charlie had been extremely opposed to the idea of Edward and I getting married. The day we had told him of our engagement he threw the biggest temper tantrum I had ever seen. His face turn bright red, eyes bulging, and veins popping. I thought he was about to have a heart attack (or turn into a werewolf by the he was shaking). I did my best to calm him down, which he did but not before he yelled and shouted at Edward and told him what he _really_ thought of him. At first, he said no and forbid me from ever seeing Edward again. I had gotten angry by now, but remained as calm as I could and gave him an alternative. He would either accept Edward as his son-in-law or he would never see me again. He had no choice but to accept my condition. Edward then told Charlie that he would never hurt me again (emotionally anyway since Charlie had no clue to what was in store for me after the wedding) and that he truly loved me. After hours of trying to convince him, he finally gave us his blessing and then called Renee. That was a whole other fight, but same results in the end.

"What do I possibly have to do today? You said all I had to do was walk a few steps, say I do and that I wouldn't have to lift a finger." I said to her now sitting up on my bed.

"Don't be so lazy, Bella," she said "There is a matter of getting you ready. You have to take a shower first, get breakfast, then you are coming to our house so we can do your hair and makeup." she was excited by the thought.

"And that's going to take all day?!" I retorted "The wedding isn't until six o'clock." It was this late because of the sun factor, of course. A night wedding was much safer.

"Yes, but you still have to do your final inspections. Make sure I didn't get _'too carried away,'_" she said while rolling her eyes "Just get up, Bella." She turned to walk out of the room and went downstairs to talk to Renee.

I sighed and motioned to Edward to get up as well. He had been grinning at me the entire time. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him in a cheeky tone.

"You," he said. "In a few hours, you are going to be my wife, mine forever. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, love," I said to him then leaned up to kiss him.

"You said that in your sleep last night you know," he said to me. His forehead leaning against mine and his arms wrapped around me. I still found that annoying and embarrassing that I talk in my sleep in front of Edward.

"Don't you have anything else better to do at night then to listen to me talk in my sleep?" I said annoyed.

"What could possibly be any better than you?" he asked with that crooked smile I loved so much on his face.

"There is no need to keep dazzling me you know," I said to him while all the while trying to keep my mind from spinning so fast. "You already have me."

"Forever," he said before kissing me with extreme passion.

Before things got to be too much for me I broke away. I looked up into his magnificent topaz eyes which were slightly loosing their color, but magnificent nonetheless. Most likely he would go hunting before the wedding tonight, better yet before the honeymoon. "So what other embarrassing thing did I say last night?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "Just the usual. My name and that you love me." He had a huge grin on his face now.

"Ugh! That is still very annoying," I said irritably.

"Hey, not being able to listen to your thoughts is irritating. Listening in on your sleep talking is my only consolation, my way of reading your mind," He said to me. "Besides, very soon I am no longer going to have that luxury since you won't be sleeping anymore, so don't deny me my pleasures." He said and kissed me again. I could never deny him his 'pleasures'.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. Edward and I immediately broke apart. Although my parents knew that Edward and I were getting married, they did not know of Edward's late night visits and the fact that stayed with me every night.

"Come downstairs for some breakfast," Renee shouted.

"Coming," I shouted towards the door.

"I guess I better be going," Edward said. He leaned in one more time to kiss me then headed towards the window. "See you later, Mrs. Cullen" he grinned at me before he disappeared out the window. I rolled eyes and headed downstairs.


	2. Ready Steady Go

Ready Steady Go

JPOV

"Are you insane, Jake?!" Paul shouted.

Yes, yes I am. He couldn't understand why I had to do what I wanted to do, what I needed to do.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil had come to meet me at the edge of the woods by the reservation. And as I had guessed, they would try to talk me out of my decision.

"Why can't you just let it go man? She made her choice and now it is time for you to accept it and move on." Jared said to me.

I sighed and shook my head. I know that she had made her choice and I promised her that I would play nice from now on, which I would. But something inside me told me that it was the right thing to do, to see her if not for one last time. I was her best friend after all.

Sam was then standing right in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Jake …" he said in a calm tone "… I know that you love her and I know that she loves you too, but you have to understand that things don't always turn out the way we plan."

I'm sure he was speaking from experience. The whole Sam/Leah/Emily triangle must have been hard on him. In love with one person one moment but then instantly fall in love with another at first sight. But that wasn't his fault at all, it wasn't anyone's fault. Though I do understand now that things never do turn out how we want.

"Listen to me Jacob," He continued on again taking a deep breath. "I know that it hurts and I know that it is hard for you to hear this, but she _has _made her choice and you _will_ find someone," he said confidently.

I snapped my head up to face him eye to eye at that moment. Again, I know that she had made her choice and that I wasn't that choice, I know this. Why must everyone keep repeating it to me? But for everyone to keep insisting that I will find someone else to replace her, I could never. Never would anyone replace what Bella was to me. I loved her, still love her with every fiber in my being, I was her sun.

I shook his hand off my shoulder, my eyebrows creased. "I am not looking for anyone else," I said to him angrily. "I do love her and nothing will ever change that."

"Don't be a fool man," Paul said "That'll all change when you finally meet the one you're really _supposed_ to be with."

I turned to look over at him, giving him the deadliest look I could muster. I was about to advance towards him but Sam's arm on my chest stopped me. I turned to look back at him.

"I do not doubt that you love her, Jacob," he said in his still rather collective voice "All I am saying is that do you really want to put yourself through all of this? Is this really the best course of action, crashing her wedding?"

"She is my friend first and foremost," I said "I owe it to her to at least be there for her wedding even if just as friend and possibly one last time," I sighed and looked down.

"Well do want you must, but I can not take part in this," Sam said.

I nodded my head and turned to look at the rest of my brothers.

"I'm sure the leeches would love that, you crashing the party," Paul said sarcastically. Jared, Embry and Quil all laughed. "But at least we can start the fighting earlier rather than after we wait for them to bit her," he said while stretching his arms above his head as if he were getting ready to start the fight now.

"Absolutely not …" Sam shouted to Paul "… you will not take part in this either, Paul. It is for the best if you stay behind. I do not feel like partaking in another battle. Besides the Cullens haven't done anything …_yet_."

"What?" he asked. "He's going to need help doing what he plans on doing, if he even gets a chance to."

I was grateful Sam had requested Paul to stay behind. He would only make this harder than it already was, but I would still need help.

Sam, guessing what I was thinking said "Embry and Quil will go with you, unless they have any objections."

We turned to look at them both. Although they were my wingmen, my best friends, my brothers, I hadn't known if they were going to support me in what I was about to do. They had never really openly voiced their thoughts about my involvement with Bella, but they didn't oppose to it. They only felt concerned is all. As far as I knew, they did like Bella and never had a problem with her (aside from her leech stench).

They both nodded their heads in agreement with enthusiasm. "We always have your back man," Embry said and walk over to me to pat me on the back.

"Thanks guys," I said to them both with relief and an appreciative smile.

"This is going to be fun," Quil said with a wide grin on his face.


	3. Brotherly Advice

Brotherly Advice**  
**

**EPOV**

When I left Bella's house I began running home. Today was the day, the day I never really thought would ever happened to me. The day I never really imagined _ever_ until the day I met Bella, my soon-to-be wife.

To try to explain what she means to me is impossible. No words could ever describe my devotion, my love for her. She is a perfect being which I in no way deserve. But this angel chose me, me a demonic creature from the pits of hell, a monster. Why she ever chose me is beyond me, but I don't really care. She is mine and will be mine forever.

I reached my house in a matter of minutes. I walked in the front room and the entire room was decorated in white and pink. 'Bella is not going to be happy,' I thought to myself.

"Only Alice," I said out loud to myself while shaking my head and chuckling.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen going over the items for the festivity. Alice had gotten caters for the occasion and Esme was just making sure that everything was in order. She was humming Pachabel's Canon to herself. As I approached the kitchen her thoughts came into earshot.

"…_too many of these. I hope Bella or anyone else isn't allergic to flowers," _she thought before continuing _"Alice really overdid it, but I'm sure Bella will forgive her. After all they are going to be sisters really soon. If I had been in charge I would had done the same, possibly a little bit more. Edward deserves it. All this time he's been alone, I always wondered if he would ever find someone or wanted to find anyone for that matter. Ohh, these plates are lovely. _

_Well after so long he finally did find someone, he found Bella. Not only did he find someone for himself, but someone for us as well. She is a very nice girl, we all love her. In a way it was like we were all waiting for her too. She completes our family, she completes him. Mostly I am overjoyed that Edward will no longer be alone, he'll be happy and his happiness means the world to me. I hope the seating arrangements are in order. There is still so much to do. Edward should be here soon."_

That was my cue and I walked into the kitchen.

"Right on time Edward," Esme said to me "Have you gotten everything you need for later? Tux?" she asked.

"Yes. I still need to go hunting. Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"Um … Emmett is upstairs with Rosalie and Jasper is outback I think, helping set the chairs and tents up," she answered looking out the window.

"Thanks …" I said to her walking towards the back door and stopping at the doorway "…for everything. You mean a lot to me too. I love you, Mom."

She walked over to me, placed her arms around my shoulders and gave me a big hug. If she had been human she would be crying right about now. I returned the hug. "I love you too, Edward. And your happiness is all that matters to me at the moment." She said while pulling away and placing a small kiss on the side of my face.

"I know and again, thanks," I said to her and walked out to the back to see Jasper.

Jasper was outback and he had finished setting everything up. He was sitting at the alter holding one pink rose in his hand, reminiscing. He was thinking about his and Alice's wedding day and how happy he had been that day. The joy that Alice alone had brought him was more than he had ever been looking for since before he knew what he was looking for. Then to find out that an existences of peace and tranquility exists was more than he'd ever thought possible.

I walked up to him and he looked up towards me.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he replied.

"How is everything going?" I asked him.

"So far so good. Emmett and I finished rehearsing about ten minutes ago, now he's upstairs with Rosalie helping her with decorations and helping her figure out what she is going to wear," he said rolling his eyes "Is Alice at Bella's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's there," I answered.

He nodded his head and let out a loud sigh.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me with confusion.

"What I meant was why do you have a lot on your mind?" I asked and continued to be a bit clearer "You have a million thoughts in your head right now. It's giving me a headache; I'm surprised you haven't given yourself a headache."

"I only just started thinking all those thoughts because I heard you coming and didn't want you listening in on the thoughts I was having about Alice," he said as he began to laugh "I was trying to spare you."

I laughed with him. "Thanks for the heads up," I said to him. "You were thinking about your wedding day with Alice though?"

"Yes, but right before that I was thinking about our wedding night," he said smiling now.

"What about the wedding night?" Emmett said walking toward us.

"Just remembering mine," Jasper said.

"Yeah mine was … yeah," Emmett said grinning widely.

"Which one?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"All of them. Each better than the last and getting better," he said as he began to think about each one.

"Emmett, please? Do you _mind_?" I said to him somewhat irritated.

Both he and Jasper began to laugh out loud.

"It's no big deal, Edward," Jasper said.

I just stared down at the ground and sighed.

"You are going to do it tonight, right?" he asked tentatively.

I didn't answer right away. I didn't really want another lecture about my sex life (or lack thereof) especially with Emmett around. He always seemed to be the one who always gave me the most grief about the subject since he was the most sexually active. Jasper was more sensitive about the subject so I didn't really mind having the conversation with him. He understood my feelings. He was more considerate than Emmett. They were both staring at me incredulously now though.

"I can't believe you!" Emmett said. "You can't seriously be thinking about not doing it tonight? It's your wedding night! It's what you're supposed to do," continuing to practically shout at me.

"He's right, Edward," Jasper said to me calmly "Or is there something else that is troubling you? Does Bella not want to?"

"Far from it," I answered.

"So what's the problem then?" Emmett asked impatiently.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before answering. "I promised her that we would _try_" I began to say "but I'm nervous. Not in the 'Oh my God, I'm finally going to do it' way, but I'm scared that I might hurt her. She's only human after all, I could kill her."

"Hmm …" Jasper said "I can see why then you would be scared. That is something you should be worried about."

"You're just afraid that you'll hurt her? That's all?" Emmett said "Whew! Here I thought you never wanted to do it." He said as he began to laugh.

"Be serious, please," I retorted annoyed that he was laughing as I knew he would.

"No, no you're right," he said composing himself. "You won't hurt her, man" he said reassuringly.

"You don't know that," I said "It takes practically all I have to not lose control when I'm around her now. I'm just afraid that I won't be strong enough." I hated to admit this but it was true. As much as I wanted to be with Bella in that way, the thought of what I might do to her terrified to no end. I love her though, more than anything in the world and she wants this so I have no other alternative but to give in. If she won't allow me to give her any gifts at least I would be able to give her this.

"So we'll go hunting now and fill yourself plenty to get rid of any temptation," Emmett said to me as if it were that easy. I just shook my head back and forth in disagreement.

"Edward," Jasper said to me "Do you love her?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you should know that," I said to him with a confused look on my face. Of course I love Bella; she is the only thing in this world that ever mattered to me. How can he ask me that?

"Then you won't hurt her." He said. "I do already know how much you love her and how much she loves you. Your love is pure, Edward, that you could never possibly hurt her. No matter how much her blood calls to you, you love her enough to restrain yourself. You have done so countless times."

"I don't know …" I said doubtfully.

"Trust me on this, Edward. It will work out," he said as he gave a pat on the back.

"Thanks," I said.

"There's a good man. You better enjoy yourself tonight, literally," Emmett said as we all began to laugh.

"To be on the safe side though," Jasper said "we should go hunting now, just in case." He stood up and looked down at me and said "Ready, bro?"

Definitely.


	4. I Hear the Bells

I Hear the Bells

**BPOV**

As I had expected, Alice out did herself. My anger was short-lived because when I saw how happy the entire family was around me, Edward especially, it made me deliriously happy. I had to admit the entire place was beautiful, everything was perfect. Everyone from Forks was practically there; it was graduation all over again. None of those people mattered to me though, only one mattered.

When the ceremony had begun, we all took our places. First the bridesmaids and groomsmen went out. Angela and Ben were first in line, followed by Esme and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie of course looked absolutely gorgeous. There had been a small altercation earlier in the day, Alice had had a problem because apparently Rosalie looked way to good and was outshining me. I merely laughed and said that no matter what I do to myself and no matter what Rosalie does to make herself look normal, she will always look a hundred times better than me. Behind Rosalie and Emmett were our maid of honor and best man, Alice and Carlisle.

As everyone began walking down the aisle, I was becoming exceedingly nervous. I realized now why I didn't want a big ceremony; the bride was always the center of attention. I was starting to panic and slightly hyperventilating. Charlie was at my side and was starting to worry. He turned to me and asked if I was alright and if I wanted to back out. I looked up at him incredulously and then rolled my eyes. He merely smiled at my reaction and said that he was only joking and that I would do fine. In that moment, I felt a wave of clam come over me. I looked straight ahead to glance at Jasper who in return winked at me and smiled.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him.

With the new found confidence that Jasper had given me, I was ready. I turned my head up to look at my father who was slightly tear-eyed. He looked down at me and we both took a deep breathe.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just don't let me trip," I said to him and nodded. We locked our arms together tightly and stepped forward.

Just as I had expected, everyone was looking at me. I'll tell you, if it wasn't for Jasper I would have probably thrown up by now from the embarrassment. I made a mental note that I'd really have to do something nice for him in the future. I held on to my father's arm as tightly as I could and he kept good on not letting me fall.

While all eyes were on me, my eyes were only on one. Edward looked incredibly handsome, more amazing than even Rosalie. He had the biggest grin on his face that looked absolutely radiant. I sighed happily and immediately realized that Alice was right. As much as I hate to admit it, I would have to thank her for today. This is exactly what Edward wanted (even though he would never admit it) and I am now happy to oblige.

Once we reached the altar, Charlie took my veil off, kissed me on my cheek and then shook Edward's hand. When Charlie let go, Edward took my arm and wrapped it with his. He still had that wide grin on his face; his amber eyes positively beaming.

"You look absolutely breath-taking," he said to me and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say "we haven't gotten to that part yet".

The whole room immediately erupted with laughter as we pulled away and at which point I was blushing ferociously. The whole room calmed down immediately with awe's and some whistling thanks to Jasper (miracle worker, that guy) again. I'll definitely have to remember to do something nice for him.

We all took our places then and everything had gone smoothly as Alice predicted. I stood there side by side with Edward; I couldn't help but noticed that he would repeatedly look down at me with his crooked smile I loved so much. It sent chills throughout my entire body. I turned to look slightly at the people to the right and left of me and realized how almost perfect this moment was. Everyone I loved was here minus one. If only things could have turned out differently.

I quickly banished the thought out of my head and focused on the matter at hand. I looked up at Edward who was still looking at me and I smiled happily at him. I made the right choice I said to myself while looking at him. He is my life, my present and future. I loved him so much.

When the ceremony was starting to wind down, the minister finally said the words that we were all expecting, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. _**Now**_ you may kiss the bride" he said. Edward leaned in again; we both closed our eyes and kissed warmly. The room this time erupted with cheer, clapping and some whistling again.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," I heard the minister say. I couldn't help but blush at the words. When we pulled apart, we both began to laugh and turned to face the excited crowd hand in hand, who were still applauding and cheering. Everyone looked vibrant and happy for us. Renee, Charlie and Phil even seemed to share the same enthusiasm as everyone else, but with tears in their eyes. Glimpsing around the room and then at Edward, I marked this moment as the beginning of the rest of my existence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: I am trying as fast as I can to get to Jacob's and Edward's surprises, its just hard getting to certain parts of the story. I just seem to be having a little writer's block (just a little though). P **

**Also, completely off the subject ... This is for those who have seen or read Howl's Moving Castle. I love this movie. But, doesn't it sort of remind you of Bella and Edward? I mean you have Howl (Edward) who is this gorgeous wizard/monster thing and then you have Sophie (Bella) who is this plain ordinary girl who doesn't think she's pretty at all. Yet these two meet; fall in love and blah blah blah. Just a random thought ... but then again Beauty and the Beast is sort of the same way (kind of). I'm just blabbing now ... sorry. I was watching the movie while I was writing this. Hope you are enjoying the story and thanks for your reviews. : )**


	5. Murder on the Dance Floor

Ok just so it won't get confusing:

**Ok just so it won't get confusing**:

_**This mean Jacob is singing**_

This is just regular text (POV)

_This means Edward can hear you_

**So yeah … nothing belongs to me … blah blah blah**

**Sorry for taking long ... Enjoy …**

xxxxxx

Murder on the Dance Floor

**EPOV**

Today was the happiest day of my life. Bella and I were married, husband and wife, we were one. I still can't believe this has happened to me, me of all people. I don't deserve to be happy, monsters don't get happy endings. I, by some miracle, got my happy ending. Bella, the most beautiful creature in all of creation, the love of my existence, was mine forever.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, everything went perfect. We had escorted our guests inside the house for some hors d'Oeuvre and drinks while my family rearranged the back for the wedding reception. Once that had been completed, we all went back outside and Bella and I danced our first dance as husband and wife. She was moving extremely gracefully for someone with no balance. I just kept marveling at her now blushing beautiful face.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" she asked. She was half-smiling and blushing at the same time.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world. Why wouldn't I be smiling?" I said to her and then leaned down to kiss her. After our song finished playing (Clair de Lune), everyone else had joined us on the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie had approached us as we were kissing and elbowed me from behind. He gave me a thumbs-up while winking, then he twirled away with Rosalie in his arms as I rolled my eyes after him.

After about the third song, Bella was getting tired and a bit hungry and wanted to go sit down. We went to our table and occasionally people would come over to our table and congratulate us. At some point or another Bella and Renee were talking about Bella's childhood and all the mishaps she had had back then, the list was endless. Alice had approached us looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as quietly as I could as to not alert Bella.

"_Part of the party has just vanished,"_ she said to me in her thoughts.

I got up immediately from my chair and began concentrating intently on all the thoughts around me.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked very alarmed. She turned to Alice "What did you see, Alice?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Alice answered quickly.

Bella looked at her doubtfully and then said "You're lying. Tell me."

"Fine," Alice said. I nodded my head in disagreement so only Alice could see me. _"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her,"_ she answered me. "It is now time for the father/daughter dance," she said gleefully to Bella.

Bella continued to stare at her, but before she could ask anymore questions Charlie was already sticking out his hand and leading Bella over to the dance floor.

Once Bella was out of earshot, Alice turned to me "Go find Emmett and Jasper, you might need them," she said. With that, I ran off to find my brothers as_ his_ voice began to sound clearer in my head.

**JPOV**

We had been preparing all day and we were finally ready, _I_ was ready. The drive there was actually not at all bad as I thought it was going to be. I half expected for Quil and Embry to try their final attempts to dissuade me, but it didn't happen. In fact, I think they were looking forward to it, Quil especially. I was grateful for them. As we approached the house, I took a deep breath and looked over to my brothers.

"Let's do this," Embry said.

We stepped out of the car and as we did, _they_ were already standing out front. I began waking up to the bloodsuckers knowing very well that I would have to talk to him. He also walked over toward us with his bloodsucker brothers, the smell was atrocious.

"You don't exactly smell like sunshine and daisies yourself, dog," he said to me in response to my thoughts no doubt. "I know I invited you, but I didn't actually think you would show. What are you doing here?"

I took another deep breathe which I immediately regretted because of the leeches' foul stench and almost chocked from it. "I'm not here for you, leech. I'm here for her. I have … a gift for her."

"Do you think that is a wise idea? She has already been through enough and doesn't need to be tormented anymore than she has. This is a _happy_ day for her," he said looking sternly at me.

"It's not what you think," I said "I promised her I'd play nice. Besides I am _her_ best friend and I owe it to her to be here." I wasn't going to allow him to drive me away after all this, I was going to give her my gift.

"What," he said beginning to laugh "do you plan on fighting your way in, Jacob?" he said, again responding to my thoughts. Instantly his brothers ducked into a crouch position as both Embry and Quil did.

"I didn't come here to fight," I said to him as he stopped laughing "like I said before, _I'm_ playing nice." Hope he gets the hint.

He gestured for his brothers to back down a bit as I did mine. He sighed before speaking again "I know she loves you and today wasn't fully complete for her because you weren't here. So with that being said I will allow you to enter and present yourself" he then took a stepped forward and an icy, threatening voice continued "but I'm warning you now,_ dog_, if you try anything funny I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb."

I heard growls coming from every direction, I just merely chuckled. "It still would be interesting to see who would walk away." I said to him. He just smiled at me and then disappeared the next moment with his brothers around the house.

**BPOV**

They were hiding something from me, I could feel it. I hated the fact that they were still keeping me in the dark about things. I was their sister, daughter, _**wife**_; this was absolutely unacceptable. As much as I wanted to keep dancing with my father, this meant a lot to him, but I desperately wanted to find Edward and force him to tell me what Alice had seen. I looked everywhere around me and Charlie, but came up short. He was nowhere to be seen. I was about to tell Charlie that I didn't want to dance anymore when Edward suddenly appeared at our side.

"May I?" asking Charlie if he could cut in.

Charlie pulled away and kissed me on my forehead and said "Of course you can."

Edward stepped in and put his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine over his shoulders. This was the perfect opportunity to get the information I wanted out of him. I looked up at him and said "What's going on, Edward? Why are you keeping secrets from me? I want to know what it is that Alice saw."

He looked down at me; there was no noticeable expression on his face. "First of all, no one is keeping anything from you, love. There are no secrets in this family. And as for what's going on …" he sighed heavily "you'll find out in a minute."

I looked at him questionably for awhile. The music had stopped and we were still on the dance floor, but kept on dancing slowly. I didn't care though, I wanted to know what was going on and I was going to get some answers. As I was about to ask him what he meant I heard an all too familiar voice and I turned to look in the direction it was coming from.

"Um … hello, my name is Jacob," he said timidly. My face fell as I stared at him in disbelief; it was Jacob, it was _my Jacob_. He then looked directly at me and said "This is for you, Bella, my gift to you." He turned then to Quil and Embry. Embry had a guitar in his hand, as did Jacob, and Quil was on the drums. I turned my head up towards Edward who was looking at them a bit concerned. I quickly, however, turned by gaze back towards the stage when the acoustic music started to play and Jacob began to sing.

_**I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again.  
I wish that I could stay but you argue.  
More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
In backseat staring out the window.**_

I began to cry.

_**I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you.**_

I chuckled through my tears and nodded my head back and forth knowing very well who he meant. I turned to look at Edward, who turned to look at me with a warm smile on his face. I'm pretty sure he knew what Jake meant by that as well.

_**So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I love you.**_

I love you too, Jake.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up.**_

_**I've earned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever.  
If morning never comes for either one of us,  
Then this I pray to you wherever.**_

_**I'll do anything for you.  
This story is for you.  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you.)  
I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you.**_

I smiled at him and him at me. My face was still soaking with tears. This was terribly sweet and agonizing at the same time; I couldn't imagine what it must feel like for Jake right now. How I wanted to go to him and give the biggest hug I could without injuring myself.

_**So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I won't be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I loved you.**_

I know this is the end for us; it's good that he is moving on also. I have made my decision and he knows I have. As much as I love him, I love Edward a hundred times more. He is my whole life.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up.**_

Edward and I were still standing in the middle of the dance floor practically motionless. Everyone around us was staring between Jake and Edward and I, not knowing what to make of the situation. I myself didn't know what to really make of the situation at first, but knew that there was no hostility, no bitterness. I also knew now that Edward had known about this and this is what had alerted them in the beginning. I would have been angry; but I can never stay angry at Edward _or_ Jake for too long.

_**The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up**_.

When the song ended, the entire place was extremely quiet until Carlisle and Charlie began to clap. As everyone else began to applaud, Jacob jumped off the stage and walked towards us. When he finally approached us he said nothing, only kept his eyes on me. We all stood frozen in place for a moment looking at each other.

He finally broke his eye contact with me to quickly look at Edward and then back to me. "Can we talk?" he asked me.

I turned to look up at Edward, who more or less had a very reassuring look on his face (no doubt he already knew what Jacob wanted to say to me), and nodded at me.

"Sure, sure," I said to him, smiling and I let go of Edward's arm and began to walk with Jake.

* * *

**A/N: The song is called Wake Up by Coheed & Cambria. I have added a link on my page, so you can all here the song.**


	6. Till We Meet Again

'Til We Meet Again

**JPOV**

We walked in silence to a nearby tent that had been set up. Quil and Embry retreated back to the car to wait for me; they didn't feel comfortable being in the presence of the bloodsuckers. As we were walking I could feel several pairs of eyes gazing curiously at us. The bloodsuckers' expressions were that of utter disgust, it was actually rather hilarious, so I laughed quietly. They didn't matter to me though; I looked down to look at Bella who was sniffling and trying to wipe her face - which was drenched with tears. I sighed and hoped that I hadn't caused her too much pain; it was never my intention to ever hurt her.

When we reached the tent, I pulled the entrance way open and let her walk in first. I walked in after her and let the door flap close behind me, before I turned to face her I took a deep breath. Although her eyes were bloodshot red (no pun intended) from crying and her makeup slightly smearing down her face, she still looked beautiful as she stood there smiling at me. She was staring down at the ground not wanting to meet my gaze, but after a few moments she looked up to me and spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"That was very beautiful, thank you, I loved it," she spoke softly.

"It was for you and only you," I said to her.

She was blushing and started to become tear-eyed again. Too quickly that even I was surprised; she walked up to me and swung her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. Slightly stunned, but relieved, I wrapped my arms around her hugging her as tight as I could. My first instinct was to comfort her and protect her from any harm, even from me. I didn't want to cause her any pain; I kissed the top of her head as she was still crying in my arms.

"There, there," I said speaking through her hair "it'll be alright. I'm sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to see you on your wedding day … you look incredible." I looked down at her, giving her the biggest smile that I could manage in an effort to cheer her up, slightly and it worked because she began to chuckle vibrantly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she said sniffling away her tears, but still smiling "I must look really awful, for you to go to such extremes as to compliment me" she added sarcastically.

I laughed with her. It felt like old times, like the times we used to spend down at La Push. I missed those days, those days were the happiest I had ever spent with Bella. Those were the days where we were just Jacob and Bella, no others in between, no conflict, no werewolves and certainly _no_ revolting, parasitic bloodsuckers. No, we were just us.

I brushed the back of my hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that lingered on her beautiful face. She closed her eyes at my touch and sighed peacefully before opening her eyes again to stare right into my eyes. It felt to me as if she too were remembering the days we used to spend together. We just gaped into each others eyes and smiled intently at each other. How badly I wanted to kiss her again, at least for one last time, but quickly decided against it.

"So …" I began to say as to distract me from trying to kiss her "_Mrs._ Swan or is it Cullen? Not trying to be a jerk or anything, but I'm curious." She smiled at my choice of words. "How does it feel being married to a vampire?"

"It feels … wonderful," she said. "Then again, regardless of whether or not he was a vampire, it would still feel just as wonderful" she emphasized. "Just wait and see, when it's _your_ turn, you'll understand." She lifted her hand onto my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "Of course, I'll still probably get really jealous and I'll have to come crash your wedding. So it's best that you warn her beforehand that a jealous, sort of ex-girlfriend, vampire-friend might crash your wedding" she added playfully.

"That still might be fun to witness," I said as we laughed at the thought.

When the laughter ended, I felt sadness overwhelm me again. I stared down at the ground and said "So you are still planning on changing yourself?" I slightly lifted my gaze to await her response.

She nodded and also looked down at the ground also.

"When?" I asked in a rather quiet, timid voice.

She took a deep breathe and exhaled before answering. "After the … honeymoon" she answered, practically whispering the last word and looking almost embarrassed as she still stared at the floor.

"I see …" I said "and there is still no chance of you changing your mind?"

"Jake," she said in a somewhat irritated voice and nodding her head back and forth "I thought we went through this already. I love him."

"I know, I know. Just thought I give it one final shot; can't blame a guy for trying."

She simply rolled her eyes at me with an un-amused smile. "Don't worry about it, we won't be here when it happens. We are leaving very shortly anyways, so I guess this is it then" she said.

"No wait!" I said slightly startling her "I have one more gift for you, as a way of showing you my eternal friendship and love for you."

"You've given me enough, Jacob. This really isn't necessary." She began to say and before she could continue I cut in.

"This is something that you would want. Again, I said I was going to play nice." She stared at me with honest curiosity and wonderment. "Since you are resolved in changing yourself, I … that is we have made arrangements with Carlisle to renegotiate the treaty and … allow you to change with no interference from us. So you won't have to go anywhere. But if things go …_wrong_, then there will be problems."

As soon as I finished speaking, Bella lunged herself at me with such force into another bear hug. I hugged her back, I knew this would make her extremely happy and as much as it pained me, seeing her happy eased that pain somewhat. She started to cry again, but this time I sensed that they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you …" she said through her sobs "you don't know what this means to me." She tiptoed on her feet to reach her face up to mine and pecked me on the cheek. It wasn't exactly what I would have wanted from her, but hey I'll take it. "I will never forget you and I will always love you, Jacob, know that."

We let go of each other and briefly stood in silence once again, looking at one another.

I let out a heavy sigh and said "I will always love you too … my Bella." I reached out to stroke her cheek, and then turned to walk out. As I was stepping out, I turned to take one last look and said "Until we meet again". She lifted her hand and waved her fingers at me as she smiled warmly at me. And with that, I made my exit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Still JPOV**

I walked away feeling sad, but happy at the same time. I had lost Bella in the romantic sense, but was able to keep her as a friend. As I was walking across the backyard, Charlie approached.

"Everything alright?" he asked rather nervously.

"Yeah, it will be," I said to him reassuringly.

He patted me on the back and smiled. I smiled back at him before heading back out towards my car. As I reached my car, Quil and Embry looked up. They seemed relieved, they probably thought I wasn't going to make it back alive. I just rolled my eyes as I went to open the car door.

"How did it go?" Embry asked as he was getting into the car.

I was about to answer when I felt a presence behind me. I immediately knew who it was from the foul stench he was emitting. I turned to face him and noticed that he was alone this time; I let out a heavy sigh.

"I just wanted to … thank you," he said.

I was about to speak when he held out his hand to stop me.

"I know you didn't do it for me, but still … thank you," he said "I _will_ take good care of her; I love her with every fiber of my being."

I sighed at the ground and then looked up at him. "I know you will. As much as I want to deny it, I know you love her and that you will make sure no harm comes to her."

He stepped forward very hesitant and extended out his hand. I looked down at his hand, puzzled and slightly alarmed.

"Please …" he said "truce?"

I studied his expression and found it to be sincere. I looked down at his extended hand one last time before extending mine out to shake his. We shook hands briefly and let go at once.

He had now placed both hands behind his back, his stance was calm. He looked around at Quil and Embry and smiled then turned back to me. "You truly are the better man. Farewell, Jacob" he said and then darted out of view before I could reply.

"No shit," I said, rolling my eyes as I got into my car to drive up the long driveway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. **


	7. Author's Notes: Sorry

**Okay, let me start off by apologizing. I'm sorry, truly I am. **

**I was going to have both Jacob and Edward do something special for Bella, but I have another idea instead. **

**I'm ending this one right here with Jacob. It just seems like this perfect end for this story. **

**BUT WAIT … before you get angry, I am going to continue with Edward as a sequel. **

**I have ideas for him that I feel should get its own story, it's only fair. **

**Jacob has his story, so Edward should get his. So keep an eye out for it. **

**Again, I am sorry. Don't hate me :(  
**


End file.
